Just Like An Angel, Your Skin Makes Me Cry
by GodLikeLily
Summary: Eleanor Virginia Caroline Bell is the daughter of Gabriel and Elle Gray To protect her, they send her back to 1993, to await her 16th birthday. But when a painting comes to light, can they afford to wait or will it all be too late?
1. Love will tear us apart again

Just Like An Angel, Your Skin Makes Me Cry

Eleanor Virginia Caroline Bell is the daughter of Gabriel and Elle Gray

To protect her, they send her back to 1993, to await her 16th birthday. But when a painting comes to light, can they afford to wait or will she be thrown in to the deadly world in which she has no hope to survive in.

Chapter One: Love will tear us apart again

Spoliers: probably up to eclipse part 1?? I have no idea...I might add stuff from volume 4....

A/N

This is my first fan fic and I am very worried, as I have no idea how this is gonna turn out and updating will be very sporadic. If this doesn't turn out well, be firm, but gentle...... oh by the way, thoughts are in italics....I hope

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle was never one for crying. when her mother died, she closed in on herself and her mantra became_ "emotions are for the weak". _when she found her father sitting up in his chair, top of his head removed, she promptly forgot what she had condition herself to become and wanted to curl up and cry. But, she had reasoned, revenge would be enough. She hadn't cried on her wedding day, when she was given away by Noah. Good old glasses, always looking out for her.....well, when he wasn't trying to shoot her...Whatever. It was odd, falling in love; it was something you didn't have to be normal to do. What was stranger, Elle was finding, was that it was Sylar- _Gabriel-_ of all people, that did this to her, made her feel this way.

"Elle, you need to say goodbye" She hated that Gabriel's voice broke, that he couldn't be strong. _Then how the hell was I meant to be strong? _Elle understood that this was painful for him, that he was slowly losing the iron strong grip he usally had on his human emotions, but she was past caring. "Please Elle...." He was breathing heavily, a sound that both broke her twisted heart, and anger her beyond anything she had ever felt. It was as though everything that had happened to her in the last year was crushing her, highlighting how painful this was.

"I need more time" Even Elle was surprised at the bitterness and venom the clung like glue to each syllable. She was already ashamed with herself, her emotions. After all it will only be about a year, 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 day. she gather up all the courage she could and while reciting her mantra- _emotions are for the weak, emotions are for the weak- _looked down at her newly born daughter. she was perfectly formed and her beautiful blue eyes where staring up at Elle. They were pleading with her, begging her to let her stay. Elle snapped her head away. "take her..." she thrust her baby at her husband, and prayed he didn't hear how husky her voice was. After all Elle didn't want to be weak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just another day in Cotham school, Bristol, England, the world, wherever. Ellie was sitting with her friends in the back of assembly, half listening to Joy division. the best thing about being in year 11, Ellie had concluded, was that you sat in the dance hall, on those god awful pull out seats and no one cared if your mind- _and eyes_- were else where. she heard her name being hissed from further along their row. Ellie had become the master- _mistress?_- of inconspicuously turning her head in to her darker that dark hair so no teacher could see her matching dark brown eyes raking over her current target

"Want any?" Ellie just grinned at her best friend in the world, Ria. It was a cretin tradition in their school that a few days before valentines day, people would send chocolate bars to the object of their affection. This year, the higher beings wanted them handed out during assembly, this assembly. Ellie had no illusions that she would get anything. Most of the boys in her year though she had ' the eyes of a serial killer'. She had no clue who her real parents were. She thought it was cool that they could be psychotic murderers with super powers, like in those comics. But, realistically, they where probably boring as hell, probably -_Shudder_- Investment Bankers.

"Ellie Bell?"_ wh-what??_. A sketty girl dressed as 'Cupid'- Ellie doubted Cupid wore a skirt that resembled a belt- had called out for Ellie, and was looking around expectantly. Ellie, was startled, after all, who had the raw guts? She let her 'killer' eyes travel over every face turned her way. _No, no, lord I hope not... _She noticed that Olly McCartney looked hastily away. _Ah ha gottcha_. Ellie took in a deep breath and raised her hand in what she hoped was a sexy, devil-may-care way. But, of course, she probably looked like some kinda bogeyman. 'Cupid' came running- wiggling- up the stairs towards her and thrust the chocolate bar at her. "not that you need it". That sketty bioatch!! At 5'2 and a size 8, Ellie was really, really skinny!! Gahh.... Ellie looked down at the card that simply read 'My heart is your'. fair enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have to go! You can't just let her die!" Elle was hysterical, and she was beyond caring how weak she looked. "Gabriel, Peter, please. If you don't....you've seen the painting. Please"

"How Elle? Sure we could teleport, Then what? 'oh hey, umm you have super powers and I'm your father. Oh there's no time to catch up as some psychos on his way to kill you'. Yeah Elle, Really see that happening." Gabriel shouldn't have been surprised when she electrocuted him, shouldn't have been surprised she went far enough to kill him. But, he supposed, as his skin started to knit back together, he was getting sloppy. He briefly wondered why his brother hadn't said anything to back him up. "Pete?". Gabriel got up and stared at Peter , who was transfixed by the disturbing painting that they had been sent this morning

"We need to do this" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Pete..."

"Don't Pete me! if you won't help, I can go alone. I'm strong enough, now I have my powers back"

"We don't need to go!"

"Your scared shitless aren't you? You're so scared that you'll lose her. After all, even if you save her this time, They will keep on coming" Elle had started to sob quietly, and it broke Gabriel's heart, it made his mind up for him

"Fine, we'll do it your way" Peter grabbed at Gabriel's hand and smiled a sad smile at Elle

"Don't worry, we'll get her back. I promise" Elle nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes. She waited until she heard the tell tail sound of teleportation to collapse in to a chair.

On the table, a place Elle's worried eyes refused to move from, was a painting of a young girl, with darker that dark hair and matching brown eyes, a girl wearing a uniform for Cotham school, Bristol, England, the world. The girl was lying in a pool of her own blood, with her ripped out throat lying next to her. it was a chilling sight, seeing Eleanor Bell, her daughter, dead. Elle didn't want to dwell. After all, didn't a wise person- _Pom-Poms??_- once say that the future was not written in stone?

A/N

You like? Please tell me what you thought as I am very biased. In case you wondered, the title of the story are Radiohead lyrics from the song Creep. the chapter name is a Joy division song.

Oh also when I said that size 8= skinny I meant English 8 which, I think, is like American size 4? whatever but if you likee updating will be hectic as GCSEs are like 2 months away


	2. About Her

Chapter 2: About her

Spoilers: same as before?

Warning: mild profanity, you know, just in case.

A/N

Okay hey people, please review. If I don't fell loved, inspiration leaves.

Okay and shout out for my sexy love Aliyah. You and the TLG are the bestest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellie stared listlessly at the school login. God, could she have had a worse day. _At least no ax murderers are after me..._ Double German, Double games and maths. this was five hours of her life she will lose forever. But whatever, after maths was a week of holidays. Which meant a week of binging on malteasers and watching back to back 'Ugly Betty'? Or, of course, a week of revision for their up and coming GCSEs. It all depended on your parents, and her's couldn't give a half a rat's shit.

"Hey Ells? what you up to? you know, after school?" what was she up to? how the hell should she know! she just lived in this brain, she had no input on what went on. Olly peeked at her though his gorgeous blond fringe, his blue eyes burning with the intensity of his curiosity. How did he manage to do this to her? make her annoyed one second, then with a look, make her heart beat dangerously fast. Gahh it made her head loopy, all this lovey-dovey stuff. Ellie looked at her logged on screen and waited for the internet to boot up. "Elle...." That startled Ellie. No-one ever called her Elle.... She kinda liked it. But Elle made her think of pretty blond girls, who pumped pom-poms and spent daddies money, who where the opposite in every way. After all Ellie was a comedy genius, who was getting As and Bs on her mocks, and she was also a dark, brooding freak. Girls like that just weren't Elles'.

"Umm, I think I'm just going home..."

"Look, you probably don't want to, but" Olly blushed and Ellie hated herself for loving the wash of red across his cheeks.

"Do...do you wanna come over to mine. Just to watch some film. Or something...." _Oh god did....Gahh WHY??_ Ellie wanted- needed- to say no, but somehow, the way the lights danced in his eyes made her do it.

"I....I would love to" Great, now she looked like the blushing idiot. Cretin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Its pi sir"

"no Ellie, not everything is pi"

"Well no I should hope not. It would make sitting on things rather impossible" Mr. Lefton just blinked at her. Really, her jokes where falling flat today. Normally she had perfect timing and rhythm. But, she supposed maths really was a poor, poor substitute for humor. Ellie thought of one such humorous instance with her friend Ali. Ali was convinced that this sixth former was really a werewolf, and of course, wanted to find out if her theory was correct. Needless to say, high-jinks and hilarity insured. Ellie almost started laughing in the middle of the half term maths quiz just thinking about it. Whoopee.

Ellie let her mind drift off. Where in the real world would she need to know that A squared = B squared + C squared or whatever. _ Who needs it when you could be thinking of tasty blondes...SHUT UP BRAIN!! _Ellie really wasn't in the mood not to lie to her, so thinking about _him_ was off limits. Ellie did the only thing she felt she could when she had nothing else to do. She plugged herself in to her phone and listened to a song off the 'Kill Bill volume 2' soundtrack. She loved this song, the melancholy voice perfectly exaggerating this feeling.

The bell rang 10 minutes later, startling her. she had arranged to meet Olly outside the back of school, by the courts. And, as she swung her heavy bag on to her shoulder that was exactly what she was planning on doing. In a moment of pure honesty she convinced herself that ' Ugly Betty' could wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the soft kiss that knocked Ellie off kilter. Her and Olly had been doing fine, watching 'Pretty in pink'. Ellie mouthed the words along with Molly Ringwald and Olly had laughed, which made her feel even more tingly. Ellie had no idea what made her say it, but she did.

"Was it you who sent the chocolate? I'm not mad, just..." She never got to say just what she was, as he kissed so softly, too softly for it to belong to a human, more some kind of angel.

"I..I..I had better go"

"Elle...." His voice was lost as she ran out the front door. she didn't want this. She didn't let people in, it was a flaw. _practical the only one_. Ellie wished that, for once, her brain would shut up; leave her to dwell in her self pity. She just pushed someone away. Someone she won't deny caring about. She slowed to a walk as she let it sink in, and a bitter clarity hit her: something was wrong.

_Why's it gone dark? Where's the noise gone? _Ellie was suddenly terrified, her palms sweaty, her senses hyper-aware. the faster she walked, the more she scared herself. She was about to break in to a run when her feet where ripped from the solid ground. What?

Ellie was never one to cry, but as her back slammed in to a wall, she suddenly felt the urge to bawl her eyes out. As the hooded man pushed her against the wall by her throat, she let a few bitter tears dribble down. they soon became tears of pain, as the Man sunk his fingers into Ellies soft neck. She thanked god, as she lost all consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Sorry its kinda short but hope you like? Was I evil giving you a cliffy??

The title is a song by Malcolm mcclaren


	3. Perfect Day

Chapter 3: Perfect Day

Spoilers: nothing's changed

A/N

Hey this is a shout out for my friend Elly, without her, I wouldn't have gone on a ride that goes upside down. Also, kind of a shout out for all fellow year 11 Cothamites. Collective sarcasm is the best

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was scared. Him and Gabriel were running towards the alley that was in the picture. They hadn't been able to teleport in; something had been blocking their powers. _And that never ended well_.

"There" they turned in to the darkened, deserted alley and their worst suspicions had been confirmed. Lying there, in a pool of blood was Ellie. It felt disconcerting, seeing a younger, darker version of Elle, lying dead.

"This is why I didn't want to come. This is why you shouldn't have promised anything" Gabriel's' monotone voice scared Peter more that what he was looking at.

"Do you even care? Your daughters dead! She was 15 and someone killed her. She looks so much like Elle, you must feel something"

"Don't tell me what to feel me..."

The sound of retching and coughing interrupted them. They spun around to see Ellie coughing up blood. She had somehow, mercifully, miraculously regenerated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellie really wasn't sure what happened. One minute she had blacked out, and then the next, she had woken up with a strange drowning sensation. As she retched and coughed the foul blood tasting and smelling liquid from out her throat, she became aware of the men standing near her. Ellie was slightly freaked out by that and how much bloody _blood_ she was covered in. _Eww, I smell like a slaughter house.._.

"Are you okay?" A kind voice was coming from the smaller of the two men. Ellie was understandably hesitant in talking

"I think I died" As soon as she said it, she knew she had. She scrambled to her feet and immediately slipped in the rather large puddle o' blood. _I may not be graceful but_ _I'm still prettier than most cadavers...Shush now brain, really not the time. _"I did, didn't I? Please don't lie."

"You did. But your okay now and we will make sure your kept safe."

"How? And who are you people? For all I know, you're part of the European drugs cartel and are going to sell me to the highest bidder" At the blank stares she was receiving she felt the need to talk more "It's a legitimate fear you know. Teen prostitution is on the increase."

"That so...huh. You wanted to know who we are? My name's Peter Petrelli and this is my brother Gabriel Gray"

"Really, wow, I'm reasured. Question, just how are you going to protect me? Going to sweep me off in to the sunset, in to some underground bunker? And for that matter why do you even care?" It surprised Ellie when the voice that replied wasn't the empathically sweet voice of Peter. This voice was hard, and sometimes lappesed in to a strange innocence and this voice comforted her like nothing else could have.

"We care, Eleanor Virginia Caroline Bell, because...You're my daughter."

"Okay, what? And this time, please don't sound so Darth Vader"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellie was freezing by the time Peter and Gabriel had finished talking. They told her she must have a power and she just grinned and asked to meet her mother.

"It would upset her Ellie."

"Gabriel, we promised..."

"No, you promised, I didn't want to come, remember." _wow, really sensitive, yeah._

"Please. I just want to know where I came from. And if I do have a power, I need to know more about it, 'cause really, with my luck, I'll end up blowing up." Ellie noticed when she said things like that; Peter and Gabriel exchanged weird looks. _Whatever_. Ellie wanted to meet her mother to find out who she was. All her life she had felt out of sorts with the world, as if she was marching to the wrong beat. Her life reminded her of that Lou Reed song, the one with happy lyrics, but a tune that makes you want to kill yourself. Wow sometimes her brain annoyed her. "Look, just take me to see her once. If it upsets her and she freaks, I'll never ask anything again. I promise." Gabriel and Peter exchanged a silent look, and Ellie got an uncomfortable feeling that mind reading was happening.

"Okay, fine. We're... going to have to...teleport. Is that okay?" Ellie really couldn't think of a cooler way to travel

"Do you guys own a TARDIS? Cause if so, that's sweet as" Peter smiled in a bittersweet way and held out his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle was pacing in the front hall of the Petrelli mansion. Angela had called everybody she could think of. Claire was there, looking grim. Parkman, Suresh, Speedy, Nathan, the Ice queen, all of them looked as though Gabriel and Peter would come back toting a dead body. _I really hope they're not...._Elle just really needed to stop suspecting the worst.

Elle was still pacing 10 minutes later, when she heard the sound of the space/time continuum being disturbed. She spun around, and whatever joyous exclamation she was about to utter was choked on. There right in front of her was her daughter. And her daughter was covered in blood, her dark hair stuck together with the stuff.

"Aww your jaws have all dropped. Am I really that attractive?" Elle let out a scream as her smirking daughter sank to the floor, her hand glowing ominously

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Review please. Whatever you want to say, just bung it down

The title is the song Perfect day by Lou reed.


	4. Mr Blue Sky

Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky

Spoilers: really only season 3, mildly

A/N

Okay, This Chapter is a filler of sorts, I really need to rap some stuff up and bring everything together. This chapter is dedicated to my lovely Aliyah. Without her birthday, I wouldn't have laughed as much. As well as her, all the '04-'09 stage crew. Most of the School kids are based on real life friends, so... Also, am sorry that updating took so long, real life and writers block got in the way. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favorite this story, it's really meant a lot. You guy- and dry frosties- keep me going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellie was sitting on the Petrelli's snazzy leather sofa, rolling a ball of electricity between her hands. This was pretty damn cool, feeling so powerful. _ Just like greased lightning..._ Ellie looked up at her mother, the woman whose power she was playing with. It felt strange, in the beginning, when she almost lost control. She couldn't really be blamed; after all, even Peter had lost control. Ellie was _very_ pleased with her array of powers. Mind reading, flying, iciness, lightning and telekinesis. Gabriel didn't seem too pleased about the last power. He took one look at her hovering plates and knifes from the table and stormed out. Ellie didn't mind much, because she was spending loads of time with the coolest people she had ever met. Pity she was still covered in drying blood, because otherwise, this would be the best day ever.

"Umm, hey can I take a shower. Not really very clean right now."

Elle... her mother looked at her for a moment. Ellie was starting to feel really embarrassed. After all, she was in alien territory, in her uniform, witch was bad even when clean. The long look was broken when Alis' ringtone started blaring from her vibrating pocket. As Ellie blushed and dug around, She vowed to change it from ELO to something slightly saner.

"Hey Angel"

"I thought we agreed no nicknames. Anyway, sexy, what happened between you and Mr. - I'm too arrogant to speak, Bow down as I flick my hair from out my eyes? Did you guys talk or did you do a Scottish?" Ellie vaguely remembered The Code. A 'Scottish' meant to jump a boy when he's too inebriated to fight you off. _whatever, as if any boy would want to fight me off _

"Why, really, would you think I would need to jump him? seriously, Completely in to me before I left." Ellie didn't want to carry on. she could _smell_ the eavesdropping and she was pretty damn sure they could hear Ali over the phone

"Ahh that's nice. Sooo, I know where werewolf boy lives. you should have been there, Tess an f me followed him." It must have been good, seeing as Ali had started manically chuckling with the memory. Ellie was getting embarrassed. Plus, the blood had started to drift in flakes onto the axminster.

"Hey Ali, I really have to go. see you soon, yeah?" They said their goodbyes and they hung up.

"So... about that shower?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellie was bored senseless. Hanging out with Claire sucked monkey ball. Seriously, that grow-back bitch was the biggest skank. She kept shouting. But she gave Ellie the ability to live, so she can stick around. Plus, she was the best scratch post ever! Not that she was a natural bitch, but Ellie was loving the practice.

"Come on, There must be something your good at! Sport maybe?" Stupid, condescending, cheerleading chaste whore. _And sport? I can't even dream of hitting the ball in rounders._

"well I'm good in bed, if that's the kinda thing you meant" The expression on Claire's face made all the boredom worthwhile. Claire started spluttering and acting like some kind of violated virgin Mary. It was tedious.

"Your 15! how would you know...?"

"University students can make great teachers." Truthfuly, Ellie had made that all up. Students had been put on this earth as eye candy. Nothing else. Whatever. Claire's face reminded her of the time the sewers backed up in school. Pure, unadulterated evil that not even air fresheners could stop. Ellie blinked, and the moment was gone.

"why do you insist on being unbearable?"

"Shit, man... I'm a natural born pain in the ass"

the two girls looked at each other, facing off. The chasm that yawned between them stretched onwards. neither girl would ever attempt to cross it. they would stay in a constant stalemate, occasionally hurling facts and fists at each other.

"You're Pathetic. I don't understand why they think you're their salvation..." after spouting that enigmatic statement, Claire got up from the sofa and strode out, leaving Ellie deeply in a cloud of confusion. _What's up with little miss perfect... whatever..._ Ellie wondered when dinner would be ready, and also, where the hell was everyone else?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it you want to do later in life?" Angela Petrelli turned her piecing gaze at her newest granddaughter, daring her to look away. Ellie held the gaze just as firmly. She had the desire to mess with this ready made family of hers.

"I was thinking stripper. From what I hear, you can earn a bomb!" her new uncles looked at her in glee, Angela looked angry, her mother looked proud and her father... Her father was emotionless. Oh well. "Not really. No, umm, I was thinking something in medicine, Maybe brain surgery. or if that doesn't pan out, comedy writing..." _stop talking, stop talking. STOP TALKING! _Elle cleared her throat, taking the pressure off of her daughter.

"I've got something to tell you all." Everyone was staring her way, confused. Even Gabriel looked as though he had no idea what his wife was about to reveal. "Well, I'm pregnant! I haven't seen the doctor, but I took the test just now!" You could have heard a corpse breathing, that's how quite it went. Ellie felt the need to break the soul destroying silence.

"So... orgy?" that did the trick. it was as though a bomb had gone off. Gabriel roared, and stood up so abruptly, Ellie was surprised he didn't break the sound barrier.

"Oh yes, because that's a great idea. I mean, look how the first one turned out."

"Hey, That's a harsh endangerment! I mean, I am here, you do rely?" Gabriel turned, ready to do battle with the razor-tongued teen. Ellie employed a fighting stance. Peter shocked father and daughter out of their stupor- whatever that had just been- with a few well chosen words.

"congratulations Elle. I for one can't wait to have another niece or nephew." Elle smiled her billion watts smile at peter.

"Thanks, Peter. that means a lot" Everyone looked at Gabriel, and Ellie prayed to herself that he would say the right thing.

"The best thing right now, would be if you lost it." and with that, Gabriel slammed his way out of the house. no one knew quite what to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Okay, I know you can't see me, but I'm on my knees. Even if you want nothing, except to see me dead, just review, or my god complex will carry on increasing… go on.

I just wanna give props to some songs that have inspired me thus far:

Creep- Radiohead

Basket case- green day

Love Will Tear Us Apart-Joy Division

Post blue- placebo

take on me a-ha

21 guns- green day

Karma police-Radiohead

miracle- Leonard Cohn.

oh and the title for this chappie is by ELO. Love them....


End file.
